Neko Prince
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Ryoma has a seceret. His family is cursed and his brother is tryign to get something he took back. I suck at summarys so just read plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**  
**Hi :D **  
**Ok this fanfic is RANDOM! i was boared and a computer was infront of me :)**

**hope you enjoyed this randomness. **

**I do not own anny PoT**

* * *

Early in the morning a golden eyed black cat with tinted green fur trotted from the wooded backyard towards a temple styled house. The cat sat at the door stretching its limbs on the mat in front of the door. Quickly the cats form changed to reveal a boy with Black Green hair, golden eyes, and tennis clothes on sitting where the cat once was. The boy reached up and turned the handle to the door checking if it was unlocked or not.

"I guess Oyajii left for America while I was gone." He mumbled before getting to his feet and walking inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I wonder why he left on that business trip. I thought he didn't have a job." He said to himself while walking into the kitchen. 'Whatever' He thought, grabbing a grape ponta from the fridge and making his way up to his room. Once he was there he set down the soda and plopped onto his bed trying to relax for the remaining hours he had until school started. When the boy was on the border of falling asleep a shrill sound from his phone went off causing the boy to wince and quickly pick it up to silence the noise.

"Hello." He said harshly.

_"Saa, what's with the harsh tone?" _The otherasked calmly.

"What do you want, I'm trying to sleep for the reaming hours I have left and your ruining it." He said while rolling onto his stomach, The pillow under his chin.

_"I just wanted to make sure that you did your normal rounds." _The other said obviously enjoying this.

"Yes Fuji-kun, I did my normal rounds, what about you?" The boy asked the other we now know is named Fuji. Fuji chuckled slightly before answering in a obvious tone,

_"My rounds are tomorrow Ryoma-kun, did you already forget?"._ Ryoma moaned forgetting the other males routines. Fuji chuckled again before speaking again, _"Well sleep now Ryo and Ill see you later today."._

"Ja Ne Fuji-kun" Ryoma said before shutting his cell phone and laying his face on the mattress under the pillow.

"Ryoma, long time no see." A husky voice purred causing Ryoma to bolt up.

"R-Ryoga!"

* * *

**Ok, ch 1 done :)**

**Rate Review Comment.**

**Tell me how I did and if u wanna c another Ch :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry this is a l8 postign but im out of school for a while ~CHristmas brake~ so im gonna b postin **

**Yep so hers ch 2 and its a little longer than the 1st. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here!" I shouted while shifting onto my knees and hands. He was leaning against the door frame and his body didn't seem solid due to the parts that would fade in and out of transparency. He chuckled and took a step closer,

"I'm here for that little charm you took from me a while ago." He said while leaning on the bed. Without me realizing it he was only inches away from me. I gulped before scooting back slightly.

"W-well, I don't have it." I stuttered before changing and sprinting away from him and down the stairs. Before I could make it out the door a giant black shadow wolf cut me off blocking my only way out. I skidded on the wood but managed to stop and turn around. Quickly I jumped out the nearest window and ran as fast as I could. Ignoring the gashes on my body from the glass. 'Fuji-sempi.' I thought over and over as I ran to the sadistic sempai's house. Without stopping I ran through the cracked window and rolled into the opposite wall facing the window. I changed as I stopped rolling and laid on my back as the lights flicked on. Slowly I looked up and saw concerned deep blue eyes looking at me.

"Hello Fuji-sempi" I said calmly.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Ryoma, what happened." The boy with long shoulder length honey brown hair asked as he looked over the smaller boy.

"Ryoga was at my house." Ryoma began while getting into a sitting position. "He was looking for... That.". Fuji nodded before pulling out a first aid kit from under his bed and begin to clean Ryoma's cuts. He had small cuts on his arms and cheeks from the glass.

"Do you have it with you?" He asked while putting the last bandage on his cheek. Ryoma nodded before pulling a small container that had blue crystal shards in it from the chain around his neck. He sighed before dropping it back down the inside of his shirt.

"Fuji-sempi, I don't think that this is working. The rounds are meant for us to patrol the forest to make sure that Ryoga doesn't mess with sacred site but we cant do that if he's already messing with it. We also cant fight him of its only the two of us. We almost got killed last time by that shadow army." Ryoma ranted while leaning back against the wall. Fuji sighed before sliding the first aid kit back under his bed.

"I agree with that but if we get together our own army then we would stand a chance." Fuji said in a happy tone. Ryoma stared at him questioningly before taking in a deep breath.

"First off, do you even know how to give people animal spirits and second, who would we give them to?" Ryoma questioned while rubbing his temples. Fuji chuckled slightly before getting up and pulling his camera from the desk that was against the wall near the window.

"I think I know who, and they will be happy to accept." He stated while turning the camera on and begin to look through the photos. Ryoma arched an eye brow but still pulled out a few pieces of paper with X's on them.

"Ok then they need to sigh next to the X and bring them to the far side of the forest tomorrow. There I will have the spirits ready." Ryoma said while handing the papers over to Fuji. He nodded before getting to his feet and walk towards the bathroom.

"Well then Ill see you later. Its time for school." Fuji said before shutting the door. Ryoma got to his feet and walked to the window. As Fuji said the sun had risen and it was the time for kids to go to their schools.

"Hey Fuji-sempi, I'm going to skip school today. Don't forget, after school, far side of the forest!" Ryoma shouted before changing and jumping out the window. Gracefully landing on his feet before running off towards the forest. Fuji sighed while walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Ok, now lets get to school. I have a lot of work to do." He said to himself as a sly smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

**Yay, its done.**

******* Just in case you didnt get it but the Rounds are what Fuji and Ryoma do to make sure that Ryoga dont mess with the sacered site adn Ill explain what that is L8r **

***********And what they do is just run around and make sure that everything is normal.**

**Next is how Fuji's gonna Blackmail- i mean persuade the others into sighning the pages ;)**

**Rate Review Comment.**


End file.
